Kudo Haruka
Kudo Haruka (工藤遥; Kudō Haruka) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2010 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert. Biography 2010 On March 27, at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert, Kudo Haruka was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Kudo debuted in concert on May 1, at the Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park festival. 2011 Kudo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th generation audition to join the group on September 29, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". Kudo starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, and the 9th Generation members. Kudo was in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato and Miyamoto Karin, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from December 14 through 18th. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina, the 9th generation, and 10th generation members would participate in a stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. on August 24, it was anounced that Kudo would be taking a break from Morning Musume activities due to a possible meniscus tear. According to Kudo, she had been suffering from pain in her left knee for quite some time. Unlike Ishida Ayumi, who sprained her ankle, Kudo still participated on the dance shot for temporary Wakuteka Take a chance MV. Profile *'Name:' Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *'Nickname:' Kuduu (くどぅー), Harukachii, Haru, Haruruu *'Birthdate:' October 27, 1999 (age 13) *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 156 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Blood Type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2010-03-27: Egg **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Orange *'Hobbies: '''Watching DVDs *'Special Skills:' Swimming, cartwheels, sinking her throat in *'Favorite Color:' Light blue, orange, lime green *'Favorite Food:Meat, green tea *'''Favorite Manga: One Piece *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Shabondama *'Favorite Song in the Past:' CANDY CANDY, We Are!, "Battle Frontier" by Takaya Akina *'Current Favorite Song:' Fashion Monster, Arienai!, "Hello! Thank You!" By Becky (with Pokepark Kids chorus group) *'Favorite words: "'There is only advancement" *'Motto: "'Be cheerful and lively!" *'Looks up to:' Tanaka Reina *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2010–2011) **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brain Kakumei or Buresuto Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Releases Solo DVDs *2012.06.22 Greeting ~Kudo Haruka~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.11.07 HARUKA Group DVDs *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Solo Photobooks *2012.10.25 Do Digital Photobooks *2013.01.29 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Haruka version) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Concert Photobooks For Concert Photobooks, please go to 'Morning Musume DVDs & Photobooks'. Works TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Theater *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011.12.14-18 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ Magazines *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Haruna, Ayumi, & Masaki) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Sayu, Mizuki, & Sakura) Trivia *Is known as the tomboy of Morning Musume. *Kudo was first known to be the "white ghost" because she is rather pale and likes to wear white. *Is known for being a tsundere. *Her Morning Musume Audition number was 242. *She has two younger brothers. *She likes to swim. *Before going to sleep, she always drinks milk (to grow) and tea. *Her first time performing was on May 2, 2010 during the second day of the Golden Week events "Hello! Project Presents ~ Hello☆Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park". *She is known for her husky voice. *She believes she can't lose with her husky voice and her sports skills. *During her introduction as a Morning Musume member she said she hopes to get many solo parts with her husky voice. *She is the 4th Morning Musume member to be born after the groups formation. *Mitsui Aika said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Kudo. *She is the youngest current member of Morning Musume. *She is the youngest member in history of Morning Musume, being 11 years old when she joined. She broke Kago Ai's 11 year record of being the youngest to ever join Morning Musume. Adding to coincidence, 11 year record broken in 2011 by an 11 year and 11 months old girl. *At Takahashi Ai's graduation concert, she thanked Takahashi Ai for giving her a whole bag of sweets during a H!P concert. *Her name can mean 遥'' "far off, distant". It can also come from ''春 (haru) "spring" or 晴 (haru) "clear up" combined with 花 (ka) "flower" or 香 (ka) "smell, perfume". *Considers her charm point to be her smile. *She is considered the leader of the 10th generation by the other members in the generation, due to how she was the only one to be in Hello! Project before. *She is the third Morning Musume member to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin and the second being Fukumura Mizuki. *Her name is often pronunced "Kudou", with 'u' being an independent sound, rather than being used for a long 'o' sound. *She is the first, out of all members of 10th generation, to get a solo DVD. *She is the only 10th generation member to not be born on the 7th of her birth month. *When asked about what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said not to apply too much. *She auditioned for the 9th generation, but failed. This makes her the second member of Morning Musume who had to audition twice to join the group, the first one being Tanaka Reina. *Before joining Morning Musume, she competed in the Kanto Swimming Tournament 2010 in the 50m breaststroke, 9-10 year old females category. She ranked 202 out of 595 for elementary school students, and 305 overall. She has said she wants to compete again when she is 15 years old. *She is the first of her generation to recieve a solo photobook, and the second out of both 9th and 10th generations (after Sayashi Riho). *She is the second member to continue being the youngest member after another generation joined, Fukuda Asuka was the first. *When she was young, her parents gave her many old Morning Musume CDs, except "Ai no Tane" which her father treasures. *One of her best friends within Morning Musume is Sato Masaki. *She is the first one of her generation to recieve a solo DVD, and the second out of both 9th and 10th generations. *She has called herself the "the little brother" character of Morning Musume, referring to her tomboyish side. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be a big fan of the manga/anime "One Piece", the first being Yaguchi Mari. *She said her biggest wish is to meet Oda Eiichiro, the creator of her favorite manga "One Piece". *If she wasn't in Morning Musume, she said she wants to be a Disney show dancer and a Disney cast member. *She is scared of haunted houses. *She eats an apple after every performance. *She was ranked 3rd on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Middle School Group. External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog Honorary Titles Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood type A Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1999 births Category:2010 additions Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Saitama Category:October Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Orange Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Kudo Haruka Category:Kudo Haruka Photobooks Category:Kudo Haruka DVDs